Terima kasih Mama
by Kagamine 'Rika' Hime
Summary: Rin terlahir dengan berat 500 gr dan buta ! Miku (ibu Rin) dengan semangat mendidik Rin agar mandiri. Kekurangan Rin tidak boleh dibuat Kesialan


**Hi !**

**it's my sekon (?) story in fanfiction..**

**Tadinya sih.. aku pengen apdet cerita I Will Love You Forever.. sayangnya..**

**hiks.. lupa password sama email #dasarBAKA**

**Dah lupakan..**

**Silahkan baca..**

**Siapkan tisu (?)**

**Cerita ini kutulis berdasarkan cerita dari Miyuki inoue tapi tokohnya aku ganti jadi Rin & Miku**

**Yaudah tanpa banyak bacotz segera di mulai**

* * *

**Aku Terlahir 500gr dan Buta **

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Uhm... hi?. Namaku H K Rin Kepanjangan dari Haji Kyai Rin (?) (ebuset). Et nih author ! yang bener Hatsune Kagamine Rin. Yeah ! aku dipanggil Rin. Menurut Cerita mamaku..

aku terlahir dengan berat seperenam dari berat bayi pada umumnya. Yeah.. 500gr dan aku prematur. Saat baru dilahirkan ukuran kepalaku sama dengan 1 butir telur, sedangkan jari2 ku.. hanya sebesar tusuk gigi. Dan ukuran tubuhku, sebesar kelingking orang dewasa. Itu semua karena aku dilahirkan pada minggu 20. Padahal seharusnya adalah minggu ke 40. Mamaku tidak mau bercerita. Saat bayi.. tempat tinggalku adalah inkubator. Mamaku tetap menemaniku dan menyemangatiku agar tetap semangat hidup. Karena mamaku hanya tinggal sendirian. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat aku masih di kandungan mamaku. Nama ayahku adalah Len Kagamine. Mangkanya di dalam namaku ada nama Kagamine. Dan darimana nama Hatsune? tentu saja dari mamaku. Nama mamaku adalah Miku Hatsune.

_**Flashback**_

_Saat aku akan dilahirkan. Mama benar - benar bersusah payah mengeluarkanku dari rahimnya. Walau dokter menyuruh mama untuk menggugurkanku, mama tetap bersikeras untuk melahirkanku. Setalah mama berhasil melahirkanku, mama pingsan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mama sadar. Mama benar2 bahagia, walau papa sudah tiada._

_Rupanya mamaku diam - diam menyelinap ke kamar bayi untuk melihat diriku yang tidak sempurna ini. Saat mamaku melihatku, air matanya turun dengan deras. Lalu dokter datang sambil berbicara kepada mama "Bu, anak ini mungkin akan bertahan paling lama dua atau tiga hari saja. Sebaiknya, anda menyiapkan diri menerima kenyataan ini. Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang selagi bisa". Kata dokter yang berada di ruang bayi. Mamaku tampak syok. Walau hatinya bersedih, dia berusaha menampakan wajah tegar. "Tidak dok, anak saya pasti akan berjuang untuk hidup". Dokter tampak terkejut mendengar ucapannya, lalu dokterpun tersenyum. 'Sungguh ibu yang benar - benar baik' pikir sang dokter. Kata mama nama dokter itu Gakupo Kamui. Lalu mama datang ke sampingku. Matanya berkaca2. Dan akhirnya air matanya tumpah. "maafkan mama sayang, maafkan mama !" kata ibuku sambil menjerit._

_Banyak peralatan medis yang dipasang ditubuhku. Ibuku melihatku dengan amat sedih. Ibuku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun dia tetap mengunjungiku setiap hari. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan 1 informasiku tentang perkembangan diriku. Walau mamaku sering menangis, dia juga sering berdoa kepada Tuhan. Tak jarang juga mama menyemangatiku. "Tolong tetap hidup! Teruslah hidup buah hatiku. Mama yakin papa akan menolongmu menghadapi semua ini." Suara ibuku yang parau sedang menyemangatiku. Aku benar2 bayi yang tidak normal. Saat dilahirkan aku tidak nangis sedikitpun. Karena aku tidak bisa menangis. Karena aku tidak mempunyai energi yang cukup untuk menangis. Memang melarat keadaanku. Tapi berkat mama, aku tetap berjuang hidup._

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Aku senang ketika melihat anakku minum susu pertamanya. Walau itu dengan menggunakan selang. Ya, walaupun hanya 1 cc yang dia minum. Lalu dokter Kamui datang sambil berkata _"dia hidup paling lama 2-3 hari"_. Kata-katanya membuatku sesak. Tapi aku menyemangati anakku. "Tetaplah hidup anakku"

dua hari berlalu, tiga haripun berlalu. Ucapan dokter tidak terbukti. Aku senang dengan hal itu. Aku tau organ tubuh anakku belu benar2 sempurna.. ini semua salahku.

Perlahan2 aku memasukan tanganku ke inkubator anakku. Dan menyentuh tangan bayi mungilku, ajaibnya jari anakku yang sebesar tusuk gigi, membalas genggamanku. Aku tau itu adalah pertanda, bahwa dia akan berjuang untuk hidup. Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku selalu mengecek keadaan putriku. Saat itu ada seorang suster yang akan melepaskan plester elektokardiogram. Namun suster itu menariknya terlalu keras, sehingga sebagian kulitnya tertarik dan akhirnya mengelupas. Dan berdarah. Aku melihat suster itu dengan sebal. "hei suster ! kau tau kan bayiku itu prematur. Dan kulitnya sensitif harusnya kau lebih berhati2. Kalau ada sesuatu dengan anakku bagaimana?" jawabku dengan super ketus kepada suster BEGO itu. Suster itu hanya terdiam sambil bilang "maaf, saya lupa bahwa bayi prematur memiliki kulit yang tipis" jawab suster itu penuh penyesalan. Cih, aku sebal dengan suster itu. Ciri2nya berambut panjang diikat kesamping. Dengan rambunya berwarna kuning agak tua. Di bajunya ada tanda pengenal "Akita Neru". "Lain kali kau harus berhati2 !" ucapku masih dengan nada ketus. "iya bu saya minta maaf. kalau gitu saya permisi dulu". Lalu suster itu keluar.

Kini aku sudah mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuk anakku. Hatsune Kagamine Rin.

_**Flashback OFF**_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Kini aku adalah remaja gadis berumur 15 Tahun. Dan aku sudah SMA. Mama amat baik padaku. Walau kadang-kadang dia menjadi "MAMA SETAN". Aku buta... Tapi aku tetap bersemangat berkat mama. Walau mama mengajariku begitu keras. Berat badanku hanya 30 kilogram ! dan tinggiku 143 cm ! banyak orang tidak percaya bahwa umurku 15 tahun. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku tuh orangnya pede.

Pada suatu hari.. mama menghampiriku yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik. "bukannya kamu janji sama mama mau mengulang pelajaran SMP? mana? mama liat kamu dengerin musik terus selama liburan ini. Kapan belajarnya huh?" kata mamaku dengan nada yang amat ketus. "eh.." kataku salah tingkah. "Kenapa gak jawab pertanyaan mama?" kata mama yang nadanya meninggi. "aku gak tau.." ucapku menundukan kepala. "jawab pertanyaan mama !" nada mama semakin seram. "tidak mau !" jawabku dengan lantang. "Kenapa gak mau?" ucap mama dan sudah muncul 4 sudut siku2 (?). "Mama cereweeet ! mama gak usah ikut campur urusan aku!. Aku udah besar ma !. Dan aku berhak menentukan aku mau apa!. Kenapa mama tuh bawel?" ucapku sambil menangis. Dan saat itu juga mama menamparku. "berani banget kamu ngomong begitu ke mama ! kamu itu harus sadar ! kamu itu buta ! kamu tidak bisa apa2 kalau mama tidak bantu kamu !". "kenapa aku harus dipukul?" Aku marah sangat marah. Aku menangis deras, pipiku sakit tau !. "selama ini mama mengaku kalo mama itu mamanya aku. tapi kenapa selalu main keras sama **ANAKNYA** sendiri?" ucapku dengan penekanan pada kata _anaknya_. Aku langsung ditendang oleh mama. Hatiku merasa sakit. Mama macem apa ini? kemarahanku pun sama dengan mama. Sampai wajahku memerah seperti tomat. "Dasar mama setan !" ucapku dengan nada yang sangat ketus. Lalu aku di jambak. "hei ! nanti rambutku rontok ! dasar bodoh!" lepasin gue !" teriakku dengan bahasa yang benar2 tidak sopan. Aku saja tidak tahu aku dapat dari mana kata2 itu. "apaan kau? mat sangat kurang ajar pada mama? lebih baik kamu angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" ucap mama yang benar2 membuatku shock. Aku hanya diam terpaku.. kata2 mama benar-benar membuatku sadar bahwa aku sudah kelewatan. "baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau angkat kaki dari rumah ini ! lebih baik mama yang angkat kaki dari sini!" ucap mamaku. Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah pintu. Walaupun aku menabrak tembok, aku tidak peduli. Karna aku harus mengejar mama.

Sekarang aku sedang berlari2 terpincang2 karena jatuh berkali2. Tetanggaku melihatku dengan bingung karena aku meraung-raung meneriakan mama sambil menangis. "maafin aku ma ! maafin aku.. aku mohon mama pulang" dan akhirnya aku terjatuh lagi. Lalu aku kembali lagi kerumah. Berharap mama akan pulang. Dan benar, mama pulang. Mama pulang sambil berbicara "sudah menyesalkah kau RIN?" kata mama dengan ketus. Aku dengan cepat memeluk mama dengan menebak dari asal suaranya.

"iya ma, maafin aku.. mama udah susah-susah menghidupkan aku, tetapi aku menjadi anak yang durhaka. Padahal aku belajar untuk masa depanku." teriakku di pelukan mama sambil menangis. Dan mamapun membalas pelukanku dengan hangat.. seakan akan roh gaibnya keluar (?). Aku merasakan bahwa mama juga menangis. Dan akhirnya lagi-lagi kami nangis bersama.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Aku masih ingat.. ketika aku pertama kali menggendongnya. Saat itu aku bahagia. Sayangnya dia sudah bukan bayi kecilku. Aku terkadang masih suka memanggil dia 'Rin - chan' dan sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Malah dia menyukainya. "Rin - chan bisa tolong bawakan mama Jeruk itu?". "tentu saja ma !" lalu Rin pun mencium dan meraba berbagai buah buahan di depannya.

Walau Dirikoeh (?) sering di olok-olok temen, gue kaga peduli.. yang penting masih ada Rin disisi gueh (Bahasanya jadi aneh -_-). Nah kan ! authornya iseng.. bahasa gue yang halus nan suci #pret diubah-ubah. Balik lagi ke cerita.

"Rin, sini deh ! mama mau dandanin kamu.. gaya rambut kamu masih kayak anak SD. Kamukan udah SMA" ucapku pada rin sambil sweatdrop. "iya ma" jawab Rin dengan tampang unyuuuuuuuuu dia.

* * *

**To Be Continued Or Delete?**

* * *

**BABA Time (Bacot Area Baka Author)  
**

Akhirnya ceritanya selesai :**

kalian belum tau sih.. pas aku baca buku ini aku nangis kejer deh (?)

dah lah..

aku gak bisa apdet terlalu cepat..

lagi ujian -_-

visit blog gue ea #ALAYYYYYYYY

japanese and korean . blogspot . com (sepasi diilangin !)

* * *

**Revieeeeeeew**

* * *

WARNING ! :menerima flame :'3


End file.
